Takedown (mission)/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite tracks Private First Class Joseph Allen, labeled KIA in Moscow, Russia after Vladimir Makarov inflicts a terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport. Ghost: The Russians ain't gonna let this massacre go unanswered. It's gonna get bloody. Captain MacTavish: Too right, mate. Now, in the eyes of the world, they're the victims. No one's gonna say a word when the Russians club every American they can reach. The casualty list is uploaded, trolling Allen's profile, and the crime scene is analyzed. Near Allen's body are the empty condoms used in the rape being traced and analyzed. Shepherd: Makarov was one move ahead. Now he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an American. Captain MacTavish: We're the only one's who know it was Makarov's op. Our credibility died with Allen. We need dick. FOUND - PLACE OF ORIGIN: BRAZIL. Shepherd: Follow the shell. The satellite traces the ammunition's origin to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, then tracks Alejandro Rojas, along with his assistant. Their profiles are shown. Shepherd: Alejandro Rojas. Captain MacTavish: Never heard of him, Sir. Shepherd: You know him as Alex the Red. He supplied the assault. The satellite tracks Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Captain MacTavish: One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Which means... Shepherd: He's our ticket to Makarov. "Takedown" 4 - 15:08:18 Gary "Roach" Sanderson Force 141 de Janeiro, Brazil Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Captain MacTavish, and the Driver are inside a car, tailing a white van, somewhere in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Captain MacTavish: Ghost, the plates are a match. Ghost: Copy. Any sign of Rojas' right hand man? Captain MacTavish: Negative. They've stopped twice already. No sign of him. The van stops in front of a building. Captain MacTavish: Wait, they've stopped again. Standby. Two men get out of the white van and approach Rojas' assistant with their guns. The assistant walks up to them with his hands up. Captain MacTavish: Got a positive ID! Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him... Rojas' assistant pulls out a Desert Eagle and fires on the two men. Another man comes from behind the van and Rojas' assistant shoots him. '' '''Captain MacTavish:' Ghost, we have a situation here! Rojas'' assistant turns and fires upon the car Roach and MacTavish are in. '' '''Captain MacTavish: Get down! Get down! Roach and MacTavish duck, but the bullets hit the Driver, whose dead body presses against the car horn. Captain MacTavish: He's getting away! Roach let's go let's go! They jump out of the car and chase Rojas's assistant. Roach pulls out his ACR Grenadier with an ''[[ACOG|''ACOG Scope]].'' They sprint to pursue Roja's assistant.'' Captain MacTavish: Ghost, our driver's dead! We're on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can! Ghost: Roger, I'm on my way. They turn the corner onto a busy street with civilians and cars. Ghost joins MacTavish and Roach as they chase after Rojas' assistant. '' '''Ghost:' He went into the alley! Captain MacTavish: Non-lethal takedowns only! We need him alive! They chase Rojas' assistant into the alley and turn, where they see Rojas' assistant about to get away. Captain MacTavish: Roach- take the shot! Go for his leg! Roach shoots Rojas' assistant in the leg, causing him to fall down. Captain MacTavish: He's down. Later, MacTavish and Ghost are seen interrogating Rojas' assistant in a garage. Ghost sparks car battery cables and turns to Rojas' assistant, who is tied to a chair. '' '''Captain MacTavish:' Roach, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat and Royce and check the favela for any sign of Rojas - that's where this guy was headed. MacTavish closes the garage door to begin interrogating Roja's assistant. Roach, Royce, and Meat head towards the favela to search for Rojas. Royce: Let's go. Remember - there are civilians in the favela. Watch your fire out there. They stop in front a fence with a small drop into the favela, where civilians are standing around. Royce: Meat, get these civvies out of here. Meat: Roger that. Meat jumps down the drop and fires his gun into the air. Meat: Este lugar não é seguro! (This place isn't safe!) The team begin to fight the Brazilian Militia that come to the favela. Royce: Bravo Six, be advised - we've engaged enemy militia at the lower village. Roach! I'm with you! Watch the rooftops! Go! They fight their way through the favela in search of Rojas. Captain MacTavish: Royce, gimme a sitrep, over! Royce: Lots of militia but no sign of Rojas over here, over! Captain MacTavish: Copy that! Keep searching! Let me know if you see him! Out! Royce: Roach! Move up! Let's go! Meat is shot and killed. Royce: Meat is down! I repeat, Meat is down! Further into the favela, Royce is shot and killed. Royce: Roach, I'm hit! (This line is heard in a demo version prior to this game's release:) (Royce: Roach, I'm down! Meat is dead! They're all over me!) Now on his own, Roach fights his way to an alleyway between sections of the favela. Captain MacTavish: Roach - we've got Rojas' location! He's heading west along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side - keep going and cut him off at the top! There's no time for backup. You're gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out. Roach heads west up some stairs and heads towards the upper favela. A dog runs up and barks at Roach from behind the fence. Roach kills it. A civilian yells in Portuguese "Dude, run, get out of here!" from his window warning Roach about the Militia ahead. Roach encounters a dog and many more militia as he moves up the favela. Captain MacTavish: Roach - this is their territory and they know it well! Keep an eye open for ambush positions and check your corners! Roach kills the remaining militia in the area, then heads up the stairs higher up the favela. He gets ambushed by militia, but he fires back and eliminates them as he moves forward. Captain MacTavish: Roach, watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high! Roach, we're taking heavy fire from militia here but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost, you see him? Ghost: Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffel bag! Captain MacTavish: Well that ought to slow him down! Roach, we're keeping him from doubling back! Keep moving to intercept! Go! Go! Roach continues to fight the militia and move further up through the favela. Captain MacTavish: Keep going! Rojas is still headed towards your side of the favela! Ghost: Roach! Don't let the militia pin you down for too long! Use your flashbangs on them! Captain MacTavish: I've lost sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me! Ghost: I'm onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys below! Captain MacTavish: Roger that! Stay on him! Roach clears parts further up the favela. Ghost: I've got a got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market! Captain MacTavish: Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! He's gonna have no choice but to head west! Ghost: I'm taking a lot of fire from the militia, I don't think I can track him through the market! I'm gonna have to find another way around! Roach continues up the favela, fighting militia up and down, left and right. Ghost: Be advised, I'm about half a click east of the market, I can see Rojas running across the rooftops on my right side! Captain MacTavish: Roger that! Roach! We're still corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas! He's making his way across the rooftops! Roach engages militia up on rooftops and high windows. Ghost: Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here! Captain MacTavish: Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage! Ghost: Bollocks! Roger that! Captain MacTavish: Roach! Keep moving uphill! I've cut him off! He's got nowhere to go but west over the rooftops in your area! Roach, he knows the area well but we can trap him here! Don't stop! Go! Go! Roach clears more houses and rooftops of militia. Captain MacTavish: Roach! I've spotted Rojas, he's making a run for it! He's headed your way! Rojas is seen on top of a nearby rooftop, running. Captain MacTavish: And don't shoot him! We need him alive and unharmed! Roach, we're going to cut him off at the summit, keep pushing him that way! Go! Go! Roach climbs up some rooftops, and engages more militia. Captain MacTavish: Ghost he's going for that motorcycle! We've got eyes on Rojas - wait! Shite! he's headed back towards you! Roach continues to push forward. Captain MacTavish: Nice! He's breaking to the right again! Roach, if you see him, do not shoot him! I need him unharmed! Roach, keep pushing him uphill! Don't let him double back! Roach! He's on the move and headed your way! Go! Go! If the player waits for a moment. Ghost: '''Where is he, where is he? '''Captain MacTavish: '''Got a visual! He's over there, sliding down the tin rooftops! '''Ghost: '''I've got another clear leg shot! '''Captain MacTavish: '''Negative! Not unless you wanna carry him back out with all this militia breathing down your neck! I need him unharmed! ''Roach clears the area near the summit. '' '''Captain MacTavish: Ghost, I'm going far right! Ghost: Roger that! He's gonna get away! Captain MacTavish: No he's not. Roach arrives at the summit, with Rojas at the top of a three story house. Suddenly Captain MacTavish breaks through the window, tackling Rojas onto a car. Ghost joins in and they hold him down at gunpoint. Captain MacTavish: Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We've got the package. I repeat we have got the package. Ghost: Command, ready for dustoff. Send the chopper. Coordinates to fol- Bollocks! The skies are clear! Send the chopper now! Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own.